


Sinful

by Zenphia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChurchBoy!Yuuri, Demon!Viktor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Yuuri couldn't work at the church and have his lover all at once.Something had to change.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 39





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload. I fixed a few things and changed some things.  
> You can still read the original, it's still up. Just not under my name.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri had met him, like how a princess meets her prince in a fairytale. The male's words were cunning and kind and sweet. His eyes completely captivating. 

Yuuri noticed him because of his hair color. It was very unusual for someone so young to have a grayish silverish hair color. That's when the priest began saying that said male was a son of the devil.

Little did they know, Viktor was the devil himself. And Yuuri had indulged in the most sinful act ever. And he didn't want to be saved.

* * *

"Yuuri, are you going out again?" Phichit questioned, "Why don't you stay and play video games with me?" He asked holding up a gaming controller.

The shorter smiled and shooked his head, "Sorry, I have to meet up with someone." Yuuri told Phichit buttoning up his coat. 

Phichit hummed, "You've been going out a lot by yourself. Are you hiding something?" Phichit asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm just busy at the church." Yuuri replied grabbing his keys. "Besides you know me. I'm a bad liar." 

Phichit hummed, "Yeah, tell the priest I said hi! I'll see you at church then Yuuri." 

"Yeah! Bye Phichit!" Yuuri gently closed the front door and sighed. He turned and saw snow had began to fall and was slowly littering the ground.

"I thought you'll never get out." A very familiar voice said besides the male. Yuuri yelped and turned to meet those ocean blue eyes. Viktor smiled, "Shall we go now?" He asked holding out his hand towards the smaller male. 

* * *

The collar around his throat felt heavy as Viktor ran his hands down the male's back. Feeling the whip marks that he had left previously. Yuuri's back arched as a finger entered his hole. The gag muffling his moan. 

Almost immediately as the two had entered Viktor's apartment, Yuuri's clothes were burned off with Viktor placing a gag over the other's mouth. Viktor had pushed the other male down onto the bed and handcuffed Yuuri's hands behind his back. The silver haired male started to play with his lover, whipping him with pleasure and teasing him accordingly. But, not once letting him cum.

Viktor added another finger and Yuuri begun grinding himself onto them. Viktor laughed and pushed the other onto his stomach. "You've been a good boy, Yuuri." Viktor whispered into his lover's ear. "Do you want an award?" He questioned.

"Ngh....please.." Yuuri moaned, gasping for air as the gag muffled his words.

"Please what?" Viktor growled.

"Ha..ha..Master! Please master! Make me yours!" Yuuri whimpered. 

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the curtains, causing Yuuri to groan and hide his face into his pillow. A chuckle was heard before arms wrapped around the male. "Yuuri, wake up. It's almost eight." Viktor sang gently.

"Too early." The male mumbled shifting closer to Viktor.

Viktor's fingers began to run through his lover's messy morning hair. "C'mon you have church to go to." Viktor laughed slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Why should I? I am sleeping with the devil after all." Yuuri replied cheekily.

Viktor growled, "It seems like you want to be punished again." 

"Maybe." Yuuri sang, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. "We can do another round right?" The smaller male blinked innocently at the other.

"We'll be late." Viktor warned. Yuuri answered by pressing their lips together.

* * *

"Yuuri you were late again!" The priest yelled. "What were you thinking?" He shouted. Said male didn't answer and just stared down at the floor. "Answer me child! It's because of that Viktor guy right?" He asked. "I knew he was bad news! He's straying you from the path of god! Yuuri, do you want to burn in hell? Do you?" The priest yelled shaking the dark haired man. 

"Let go of me!" Yuuri shouted trying to get out of his grip. 

"Listen to me Yuuri! He's the spawn of the devil! He's going to do something bad to you! I'm only trying to protect you!" He yelled again, fingers digging into the other's arm. Yuuri winced.

"Yuuri? Are you ready?" A Russian accent voice asked. Both men turned and saw Viktor standing by the door. His eyes harden at the sight priests hand on his lover's shoulder. 

"Yuuri! Please!" The priest exclaimed bringing the other's attention back to himself.

"Please let go of me." Yuuri mumbled.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor asked walked into the room. 

Immediately the priest leaped back and held out a cross. "Get away from us you demon!" He shouted. 

Viktor smirked and pulled down the sleeve of his lover's shirt. There were scratch marks on the male's shoulder. Viktor glared at the marks and looked at the priest. "Why do you think I'm a demon?" Viktor asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? Your whole existed practically screams demon! You probably possessed Yuuri!" The priest said shaking a little. 

"Do you like Yuuri? You know, romantically?" Viktor suddenly asked. The priest frozed, Yuuri looked at Viktor questionably, wondering what was going on. "Well?" Viktor pressed. 

"Uh," 

"Well if it's not that. Yuuri and I should be going now." Viktor said grabbing his lover's hand. "See ya!" 

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" The priest yelled after us.

Viktor ushered Yuuri into his car and drove off, Viktor was quiet. Yuuri gently rested his hand on the other's leg, "Are you okay?" He asked leaning forwards.

Viktor sighed and his grip on the steering wheel lessening. "I'm fine, are you okay? Is it bleeding?" Viktor asked worryingly. 

"Nope, I'm fine. Where are we going?" Yuuri questioned leaning back in his seat. 

"My apartment, you don't have to go anywhere soon, right?" Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded his head, "I love you Yuuri." Viktor said smiling softly. 

"I love you too, Vitya." 

* * *

Viktor slammed the door closed and pushed Yuuri up against the wall. Tongues tangled together as clothes fell down to the floor. 

Yuuri pulled away with a gasp and moaned as Viktor trailed kisses down his neck. "Viktor!" Yuuri groaned as the other started sucking on his skin. 

Viktor pulled back with a smirk, "Yuuri." Said male blushed and hid his face in Viktor's chest. Viktor chuckled, "Don't hide your face. You're adorable." Viktor said. "Yuuri, are you willing to give up your human life for me?" Viktor asked. 

"What?" Yuuri questioned looking at Viktor's face. 

"A while ago, you asked if it was possible for us to spend eternity together. It is, but do you still feel the same way?" Viktor asked, his eyes pleading.

Yuuri smiled and took Viktor's hand into his own, "I'll go to the ends of the earth with you. I'll start a war on heaven for you. I'll give you my whole life, I love you." 

Viktor's eyes widen in shock at his love's forwardness, the male then pulled Yuuri in close. "I love you too, Yuuri." 

* * *

Yuuri woke up to fingers tracing the skin on his thigh. "Too early." He mumbled to Viktor pulling the blankets over himself. Viktor laughed and placed a kiss onto his love's forehead.

"I'll go make coffee." He said walking out of the room. 

Yuuri shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable but jumped when he felt something touch his leg. He pulled the covers back and stared at the tail. Huh? Slowly, he got up and walked over the the body length mirror. His eyes were slits, similar to a cats eye with his being teeth slightly sharper then normal, and he had a tail. Yuuri looked closer at his neck which had a strange mark on it.

Viktor padded in the room with two mugs of coffee. "On the bright side, now we don't need to buy food." Viktor joked, "Demons don't need food to survive."

"Wait, I'm a demon now?" Yuuri questioned Viktor, feeling confused.

Viktor nodded and placed the mugs on the dresser, "You're an Incubus." Viktor walked over and kissed the mark on his lover's neck, running his hands down the other's sides. "Now you're all mine." He whispered.

Yuuri smiled and turned around to kiss him. "Morning sex?" 

* * *

"Yuuri! You look different." Phichit said when he spotted his friend. Phichit studied the other male for a moment, "You're not wearing your glasses. Did they break?" Phichit asked. It was now a few days since the change and Yuuri wanted to see if anything from his human would change from his demon life. It was kinda difficult to hide the tail but Viktor had helped wrapped the tail around the other's stomach, along with providing clothing to hide anything else.

"Ah, no. I'm wearing contacts." Yuuri told Phichit. Becoming an Incubus had caused the male's eye sight to become prefect. 

"That's cool. Why haven't you been in church lately? The priest has been freaking out." Phichit said taking a seat next to his friend.

"I've been busy with other things." Yuuri responded. In the next few days Viktor and himself will be going to hell. Viktor had said it would be better for them to go rather than to stay, it was something about the rules and whatnot. 

"Mmm, oh look the priest is here." Phichit pointed out. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw him. The priest had looked liked he didn't get sleep for a few days, one glance was all it took for the priest to run over the the duo's table.

"Yuuri! I have evidence that proves Viktor is a demon!" The priest shouted. People in the cafe turned to look at him. They started whispering as they listened in on the conversation.

"So demons carry a mark, and I think Viktor's mark is-" He stopped as his eyes landed on the mark on the other male's neck. "What's that?" He asked.

"A tattoo." Yuuri smoothly lied.

"You're, You're a demon!" He yelled. 

"Excuse me sir. You're disturbing the other customers, please leave." An employee asked.

"But-but!" The priest grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and yanked him out of his chair. 

"Sir!"

"Yuuri?" Viktor's voice asked. His eyes harden when he saw the priest's grip on his lover's shoulder. "What are you doing to Yuuri?" Viktor asked his voice dangerously low.

"Sir please leave, or I'll be forced to call the police." The employee said.

"Tch." The priest clicked his tongue. 

"Will you please take your hands off of my boyfriend?" Viktor asked.

"You're corrupting him!" The priest said.

"You're delusional, maybe you're overworking. Or was I right, you have feelings for Yuuri." Viktor said.

The priest finally let go of the smaller male and walked over to Viktor. "Sir, I called the police if you don't leave now you'll be arrested." The employee warned.

The priest and Viktor had a stare down. Viktor smirked and the priest looked away with a glare. "Fine, I'll leave." The priest said walking out of the cafe.

"I'm very sorry about that." The employee apologized.

"It's fine." Yuuri quickly assured them.

"Well Yuuri, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Phichit exclaimed. "Tell me everything! Where did you guys meet? Who said I love you first? Did you guys do the deed?" Phichit asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Phichit!" Yuuri blushed.

"What? I'm just curious." He said innocently. The newly turned demon rolled his eyes. Phichit's phone then began buzzing, "Ah I have to do my shift. Guess it'll have to wait for next time. Bye!" Phichit said waving goodbye.

That happened fast, Yuuri thought. Viktor wrapped an arm around the other, "Let's go." He mumbled. 

Yuuri smiled softly, "Yeah." 

* * *

A figure can be seen walking down the hall in fancy robes. The man hummed happily, excited to go to home where his love was waiting for him. 

"Oi, Viktor." Another figure appeared. 

"Oh, hello Yurio!" Viktor said smiling. 

"That's not my name!" Yurio protested bawling his fist. He sighed and stared Viktor in the eyes. "I can't believe you're going back to earth! You have duties here Viktor!" Yurio exclaimed.

The silver haired demon smirked, "I don't take orders from a level one demon. I'm doing this for Yuuri. Our wedding has to be an earth so his friends can come." Viktor said.

"Tch, an incubus as your mate. What were you thinking?" Yurio asked glaring at the older demon.

"Don't disregard Yuuri like that. He's my mate and you will treat him with respect. Now, I have to go." Viktor glared and walked away.

"What? Viktor! We aren't done talking! Viktor!" Yurio shouted.

* * *

Viktor opened the door to his home, "Yuuri, I'm back!" Viktor said locking the door behind him. Viktor walked deeper in the house and opened the bedroom door. A dark haired man laid on his stomach in a see-through cat costume. 

With a flushed face the man moaned, "Vitya, welcome home." 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
